1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting device packages having improved connection reliability of a bonding wire, heat dissipation properties, and light quality due to post-molding and methods of manufacturing the light-emitting device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light-emitting devices that change an electric signal into light by using characteristics of a compound semiconductor. Semiconductor light-emitting devices such as LEDs have a long lifetime, are driven at low voltage, and have low power consumption, compared to other general luminous bodies. Also, semiconductor light-emitting devices such as LEDs have high response speeds and impact resistance and are small and light in weight. Semiconductor light-emitting devices may emit a light of different wavelengths according to the type and composition of a semiconductor used therein. Recently, illumination devices using a light-emitting device chip having high brightness are replacing a conventional phosphor or incandescent lamps.
In order to provide an illumination device using a semiconductor light-emitting device, a packaging process is required in which a light-emitting device chip is connected to a lead frame and encapsulated. For example, in a general packaging process for a light-emitting device, a lead frame mounted on a cup-shaped molding member formed by pre-molding is prepared. Then, a light-emitting device chip is attached to the lead frame on the molding member and wire bonding is performed thereon, and the molding member is filled with a phosphor so that the phosphor surrounds the light-emitting device chip, and finally, the molding member is encapsulated with a light-emitting member having a lens shape.
However, it is difficult for a light-emitting device package manufactured as described above to secure connection reliability of a bonding wire under a high temperature and high humidity conditions, since the bonding wire is encapsulated in a binder resin in which a phosphor is dispersed. For example, different thermal expansion coefficients between the phosphor and the binder resin may cause deformation of the bonding wire. Also, since the molding member is formed on the lead frame in advance, the molding member may not surround the light-emitting device chip. This is because the light-emitting device chip and the molding member need to be spaced apart from each other by an interval so as to mount the light-emitting device chip on the lead frame and connect the light-emitting device chip to the lead frame via a bonding wire. Accordingly, it is difficult to use light emitted from a side surface of the light-emitting device chip and thus brightness of the light-emitting device package is degraded. Also, the light emitted from side surfaces of the light-emitting device chip may lead to non-uniform color quality.